Super Smash Bros Brawl: The Broken Space
by BlackMH
Summary: A year after Tabuu was defeated, a new threat rises in the darkness. The polygons begin to move quickly in their attack against the Smashers. Can they hope to defeat this new threat? Features new characters, a few OC's, new Bosses, and all SSBB characters


_Super Smash Bros. Brawl: The Broken Space._

Hey everybody! It's about that time again for me to unveil a new story and ditch it in the forgotten pages of ! But anyway, onto some serious stuff.

Anyone who has ever read a Super Smash Bros. Brawl story will know that most of the time, some dumb characters will be included in the storyline. Shadow I can see coming, but Banjo-Kazooie? Naruto? This kind of thing gets out of hand, so I decided to write my own story with none of that crap.

This kind of story will remain loyal to the history of Super Smash Bros. and I will prove it by introducing the forgotten character in SSB's history. The polygons. What's the story about? Well, that's why they invented reading. You should try it.

Onto the story.

_What was Tabuu anyway? Was he a figment of evil that sought to take apart our world because he couldn't make his own? Was he an alien born in the crack of different worlds; forced to strive in the seams of the universe known as subspace? Was his power merely a resulting of his matter colliding with ours? What would he have done had he succeeded? Would there have been any point? Would he see how it was to be God for a day? Would he be dissatisfied with his world, scrap it, and then seek more worlds to rip into subspace, until he attained his perfect universe? _

_None of that matters now. Tabuu is dead. The order of the world has been restored. Master Hand continues to govern This World, the world he had created. The world he worked for is now at peace…_

_But, every world has a beginning, and every world has an end. We ponder the end, but we also ponder the beginning. Master Hand ponders the future, but he never thinks of the past. The past is where all this had started…_

In the dark void of the uncompleted, they walk, they roam, they fight. Of course they fight. That's all they know to do. Squares, triangles, rectangles, pentagons, octagons. They only know of these shapes. Shapes that are timeless, shapes that shaped This World. They never advanced, they never improved. Always they were, always they will be. Shapes. Geometric. Frames made of shape. Nothing more, nothing less.

The two purple figures stared down each other. A medium sized figure of squares and triangles confronting an animal like triangle figure. They stood there, staring the other down as the world around them remained still. No wind, no movement, simply a stare down.

A simple game, nothing more.

It raised its polygenic arms as the animal reared down and let loose a surge of electricity. Even the voltage was timeless, looking as if it were made of paper then a bolt of lightning. The two, staring the other down, finally made movement as they lunged at each other, the man-like polygon rearing backwards to perform a slide kick as the animal jumped with a headbutt.

The two collided, they attacks canceling out and resuming fighting stance as if nothing happened, save for a quick click of the collision released by a small blue ring at the point of impact. The man polygon quickly put up a red, circular shield, then, just as quickly as he brought it up, it disappeared as he roll dodged the animals grabbing. He quickly sprinted toward the animal and grabbed it as the animal looked shocked. Both stood completely still for half a second before the man twirled quickly and let go of the animal, causing damage. The animal, seeing the floor a short distance from him, tapped the ground to break his painful fall and resumed fighting pose. The man, seeing the animal was still up, sprinted towards the animal and slid to kick the purple polygon. The animal wasted no time and roll-dodged backwards, avoiding the sliding attack. Acting quickly, the animal summoned a quick short but powerful surge of electricity to strike the open warrior, knocking him far but not far enough to fall off the stage.

The polygon man reacted and tapped the floor to break his fall, resuming fighting positions as they locked stares.

Suddenly, the animal jumped towards the warrior, powering up with electricity for his next attack. Surprised, the man summoned a red shield, the shield also looking like paper, as the animal spun with electricity and collided with the shield. It did not break, rather, the shield was absorbing the force of the attack. But both knew too well of how much the shield could take. Landing on the ground, the animal knew that grabbing him would break through the shield, and it attempted to do so. The man knew he couldn't just stand there, well aware of the animal's next attack. As if on instinct, he rolled towards the animal, evading the grab and leaving it open to attack. The animal was quicker, though, as it got on both arms and spun its legs in a break-dancing motion, catching the man off guard and knocking him away.

The polygon panicked when he saw that he had passed the edge of the stage. Reacting quickly, he directed his fall towards the stage, if not the corner, and ended up catching the ledge. Though it could not be seen, worry had struck the faceless polygon, for that a more lethal attack could've sent him beyond the border, and thus ended his life. The animal quickly made way to the struggling polygon and well intended to make sure he didn't come back up. Seeing the animal coming, the polygon thought of something different than instinct.

The polygon quickly let go of the edge, summoned his power of the second jump, instantly jumping over the corner of the stage, and to the surprise of the animal, spin kicked the animal directly in the head.

The polygon saw his chance. As the animal slowly fell to the ground, he dashed as fast as he could to reach the animal in time. Before the animal could react, he was met with an uppercut punch, knocking it into the air a few more feet than usual. The man quickly jumped into the air and loop kicked the animal 

even higher by a few feet, phasing through a platform that they hadn't noticed nor bothered to. He reared up quickly, then released a powerful headbutt into the air, launching the animal high into the air.

The animal feared that it would die careening off the border, closing its eyes to cushion the pain. Feeling gravity pulling it back down to the ground, the animal snapped out of its emotional debt and regained focus on the fight at hand. Seeing the man looking up at it, the animal prepared another attack. Charging up with electricity, the animal directed its attack toward the ground, aiming at its polygenic foe.

The man was surprised to see his enemy still in the air, but he was coming down fast. Instinctively, he roll dodged backwards, avoiding the electric headbutt. Seeing his opponent wide open, he fired a swift but powerful punch that knocked the animal far off the stage.

The animal was afraid.

Once it hit that border, only one thing would happen, only one thing would happen that the polygons have only learned to fear. The one thing that would cease their existence.

Dismantled.

The loud explosion of the polygon animal hitting the border filled the area, filling the polygon man with reward and pride. The whole area soon reconnected with the rest of the realm. The edges were reconnected to some ground as other areas came into light. The stage was no longer a stage but more like the figment of a dark universe where only the polygons thrive. The polygon warrior walked to where the boundary was, passing by small fragments of triangles and squares that was once the animal polygon he fought. Ignoring them, the warrior walked off into the distant subspace of the polygon world, with only one thing on his mind: fight.

However, as soon as he left the area, a mysterious figure made the scene through what looked like a wormhole. He, too, was a polygon, but had way more polygons than the average polygon. He had enough polygons around him to show distinct, advanced features such as hair, clothes, even a human face. He picked up a triangle from the fallen Pikachu polygon and smirked. He picked up the rest of the pieces, something no normal polygon does, as he walked back into his wormhole, transporting to some unknown area of the polygon subspace.

'_More…need more,'_ he thought.

--

Well, that's my story! Now, after I gave it some thought, I might have to include a few OC's in order to make the story meatier. I also am going to find it difficult to include every character in Brawl into this storyline as well as some new ones. I mean, I don't even have the whole story plotted out yet. D:

Here's what you can expect. More bosses, all of the characters, great and hilarious humor, an original final boss, as well as plot twists. I think I've told you all too much now. :P

By the way, before I finish up, this is a sequel to Brawl's Subspace Emissary. Just in case that much is too hard to figure out.

R&R!


End file.
